


The Attack on Laketown

by happydaygirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fire, Laketown, bigbrother!Fili, hurt!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from BOTFA- As the stranded group of dwarves fight for survival as Smaug descends on the town, Kili does a reckless thing to save a child. Fili desperately searches for him in the acrid smoke- can he get to him in time? hurt!Kili and bigbrother!Fili</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attack on Laketown

Fili looked up at the sounds of people screaming and running, coupled with the almighty roar of the dragon. 'We need to leave.' He heard Tauriel mutter as she dashed from the table where his brother lay to gather Bard's children.

'Where's Da?' The littlest one cried, tears in her eyes as the Elf led her away with her siblings.

'We cannot wait-' a scream echoed, long and drawn out as the dragon roared again.

'Kili...' Fili muttered, grasping his brother's shoulder and heaving him upright. The room around them began to heat up, like an immense furnace had been switched on.

'We need to go,' he muttered, hauling him the rest of the way, supporting him as they made their way to the door.

The outside world was filled with choking smoke and screams as people ran for their lives. The ashes from the burning houses were fluttering down like morbid snow, settling in the group's hair as they stumbled down the wooden planks to the water's edge.

Bofur grabbed another of Bard's children and gently led her with the others, steering her into the massing crowds as she trembled.

Kili could hardly hear his brother through the cacophony as Fili urged him forwards into a wooden boat, before he kicked it away from the bank, a firm hand on the shoulder of the eldest child. 'Stay steady...' He told the children, before putting a hand out to Kili, who hissed in pain as he put weight on his leg.

The world was filled with burning orange and choking black as they slowly made their way along the canal, trying to avoid burning boats and townspeople that had fallen in the water.

Kili watched with wide eyes as a man held his arms aloft, but by the time Tauriel had turned the boat he was lost in the churning waters.

'Steady...' Fili warned the Elf as the boat teetered, blue eyes creased as he scanned the waterline. The cries and screams of the people running for their lives was almost unbearable, but Fili knew they had to keep going.

Wincing, Kili leaned back on the boat, trying to ignore the residual pain in his leg. The heat was pressing in, and they all looked up to see the immense shadow of Smaug as he flew overhead, a plume of fire emerging from his mouth, engulfing a group of nearby thatched huts.

They ducked low as flaming wood began to crash down, enveloping them all as ash fluttered down- Fili leaned over his brother to shield him as the choking debris splashed into the water, narrowly avoiding Kili's head.

A singular cry suddenly permeated into the air- Kili bodily turned, eyes searching for the source as Fili moved off him. It was a child, crying in panic and despair-the noise broke his heart; he groaned as he knelt on the wooden slats of the boat, before grabbing for the edge of the boardwalk.

'Kili?' Fili muttered, attempting to haul him back in, but Kili brushed off his hand, scrambling out of the boat, his knees hitting the sodden wooden slats hard. 'Kili!' Fili cried now, also standing up.

'Whoa there, Laddie!' Bofur exclaimed. 'Where are you going?'

'I have to get him back! Stay with the others!' Fili told him, scrabbling for purchase on the decking as he made to tear after his brother.

'Let me go-' Tauriel cried, making to give the oar to Oin.

Fili shook his head as he stepped back onto the decks, 'He's my brother, I'll get him back!' He cried, before he was lost in the choking smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili stumbled in the crowds, still listening for the voice- there it was again, louder this time. He growled as a man fell into him, but steadied him as he saw he had a babe in his arms, squalling in panic. 'Make for the canal!' He told him, before continuing.

The heat was unbearable as he neared the houses; he coughed into a balled fist as the air clung in his throat. 'H-hello?' He called out as he neared what he hoped was the source of the cry.

He stumbled sideways as a figure ran into view- oh by Durin, she was on fire... Kili recoiled as the woman screamed, eyes widening in horror as she threw herself desperately into the canal. Trembling, he picked up his pace, shielding his stinging eyes from the heat- a tremendous screech sounded amidst the crackling of the fire, and he turned to see Smaug barrelling upwards, upwards into the sky, before he started falling, like a black cloud suddenly devoid of gravity.

The cry was louder now, until the child screamed as Smaug, whether dead or alive Kili didn't know, careened sideways, taking out rows of houses as he went, the noise deafening.

The door was bent out of shape, but Kili soon broke it down as he put his fall weight onto it, crying out as it splintered.

He hacked into his hands again as he stumbled through the ash and smoke, making his way across the room- he made out a little girl, stood petrified by the window, white dress pulled over her mouth and nose. The roof was in flames; Kili knew they didn't have long before it fell in on top of them.

'Come here, sweetheart,' Kili motioned, gagging with the smoke now, but the girl seemed to be stuck to the floor. 'Come on!' He cried, before running towards her- it dawned on him that she'd probably had never seen a dwarf before in her life. 'I'm gonna get you out of here...' He muttered, before coughing again. 'Put your face in my shoulder,' he instructed, before getting a face-full of singed curls as she buried her face in his jerkin.

Holding her tight, he started slowly making his way to the hole where the door had been.

He couldn't see for the acrid smoke, but he knew he was almost there- he felt a blast of wooziness hit him, almost making him stumble.

The little girl clutched his neck, her frightened tears soaking his skin. 'Almost there, darling,' he whispered, feeling his throat tighten with every breath. He felt his eyelids start to flutter, before relief flooded his body as they made it to the boardwalk, and surprisingly fresher air.

A woman screamed out a name from his left, and seconds later the weight of the little girl was lifted as she was pulled into another's arms.

'Thank you!' Her parents cried, hugging their daughter tightly.

'It's alright,' Kili breathed, voice hoarse as he struggled to breathe.

'Where are you going? We can-' the woman began, but she has to leave as her husband pulled her away.

'Make for the canal...' Kili muttered nonetheless, falling to his knees heavily. His brain was slowing, he could feel it...sort of sluggish, like he'd drunk too much ale...

'Kili!' He half turned as someone called his name, before feeling a familiar presence as his brother held him upright by the shoulders. 'Come on, we need to get out of this place!'

'Fili...?' He slurred, coughing again as smoke still whirled around them.

'Its me, it's alright- we need to go.' Fili muttered, hauling his brother up. He coughed, wiping away soot with his arm as they stumbled along, Kili dragging heavily. 'Hurry, we may still catch them.'

'Catch who?' Kili asked, frowning.

'The boat that the others are on- we have to hurry!' His brother muttered, looking into his blackened face as they continued along the burning rows of houses.

Kili gasped for breath as the smoke snaked into his lungs, with Fili making sure he stayed upright as he scanned the countless small boats.

With a horrible feeling like a weight in his chest, he saw Bofur, Tauriel and the others in the midst of them, the Elf pushing it to sea to evade the smoke.

'Perfect.' He muttered to himself, before readjusting his hold on his brother, who was sagging heavily against him. He had to get him out; the smoke would kill them both otherwise...

'Kili, we're going to have to swim for it,' he cried, looking up as the wood above them creaked horribly, crackling amid the fires.

'Fili ...' Kili muttered, throat stinging just to breathe.

'I'm sorry, this is the only way- after three...one-' he steadied his hold on his brother as he surged them forwards to the water's edge, 'two-' a cracking sound made him look up- with a flurry of horror he launched them both off the boardwalk as the roof above them gave way, crashing down where they had just been standing.

Seconds later the whole walkway disappeared into the water as the fire finally ate it away.

Fili held his brother tightly as they both swam from the blackened debris, moving into groups of townspeople doing the same- people scrabbled for purchase on anything, and he saw with a thrill of horror that a man held tightly to Kili's shoulder, pushing his head under the water- 'Get off him!' He cried, pushing him away; Kili's head bobbed back up, his brother letting out a garbled breath.

'Are you alright? Kili?' Fili asked, coughing as he swallowed water. He moved with the current, eyes still scanning the boats as his brother hacked his breaths.

'I'm ok...' Kili replied at last, before he closed his eyes to stop the stinging.

'Almost to the bank...stay with me, Kili...' Fili cried, squeezing his brother's shoulders as Kili's head bobbed up and down, his breathing still erratic.

The bank seemed farther and farther away, but as Fili's aching muscles finally began to protest, a strong hand clutched at his shoulder- 'I've got you lad!' Bofur shouted, before grasping Kili from him and hauling him into the boat. Seconds later and Fili was on board too, staring up into a surprisingly starry night, before a cough overtook him.

'Thought we'd lost you.' Oin muttered, patting his shoulder.

'You nearly did,' Fili replied, before turning to his brother. Kili was soaking wet, but thankfully alive.

'Don't ever run off like that again! He scolded, before turning as Bofur grabbed his shoulder.

'What?' He asked as they both turned, but their friend didn't have to say anything- soaring high above the horizon stood the lonely mountain in all its glory. Erebor stood proud and mighty, and the sight took Fili's breath away.

'Come,' he said, smiling down at his brother as Kili sank back, breathing heavily and wiping the rest of the soot from his face.

'Let's go home.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
